Randall Peterson
Outline He is the combination between a wizard and the death.He uses a green robe, but when working in his garden he uses a hat that covers his face, also he uses mask to cover his face and when somebody tries to take away one of his mask there is another mask, but under that masks and Robes hides an skeleton with blue orbs as eyes and two small grey horns and his rounded skull has a crack. He is 15 years old and old friend and rival of Heloise since both meet at camp MASTERMIND, also he knows about Heloise crush on Jimmy. But he is an alchemist, and he believes that the alchemy is the only science, he uses bones to make his magic, and he uses machines to also make magic. He is also a friend of Jimmy since Jimmy saves his life in HANDSOME JIMMY. He lives in the graveyard since he is the grave digger and the personal gardener of Jez and Lucius.He lives in a giant green mansion where there he has a beautiful garden also his mansion he has an entire LAB. Also he has a giant snake named Dustball, he really likes his master but dislikes strangers. Dustball lives under the mansion and when Randall is not home Dustball keeps the mansion safe. Also Randall is a great artist. Also he is the boyfriend of Apple, and he loves playing video games, and camping, and he is a great strategist. Romance Friends Jimmy Beezy Heloise (sometimes) Ennemies Lucius Jez Sammy Dogs Heloise (Sometimes) ﻿ Early Concept ﻿In his early stage of creation, Randall s original name was Randall Indigo Peterson aliases R.I.P. But it was remove since it was very creepy. Also in the early stages of the show he was suppose to be a helper of Charon that make the travelers very miserable. Appearances ﻿ References From Other Media ﻿Randall has a giant green Mansion in the Miseryville graveyard. Underneath the mansion lies Dustball s lair that looks similar to the “Chamber of Secrets” in Harry Potter. (SLEEP OVER OF TERROR) Trivia ﻿Randall Uses blue robes as pajamas. (SLEEP OVER OF TERROR) Randall has one episode in which he appears as a villian (WHO KIDNAPPED THE DOGS) and a Super-villian appearance (THE TERRIFIC TRIO VS. THE BONE TRON) Randall have a Grandma that is always hitting him with a stick and criticism his Job. (THE HORRIBLE RENUION) Randall has the mistake of transforming people to chickens when he confuses his magic bones with the remains of his lunch. (HANDSOME JIMMY) (LUCKY LUCIUS). Randall is extremely afraid of Dogs. (WHO KIDNAPPED THE DOGS) He has a werewolf appearance in LOVE SICKNESS One of Randalls hobby is to hunt down Ghosts (GHOSTED) Randall is the only great artist in Miseryville (JIMMY LE ARTIST) Randall has a problem with babies since when he carries babies they barf on him or cry (ACCIDENTALLY BABY) Randall has a similar role with Santa from Pucca, because you can see him doing other Jobs besides his grave digging job. (THE MYSTERY OF RANDALL PETERSON) (THE MISERY-EMPORIUM). Randall is very good at special-effects. (NIGHTMARE BEFORE MISERY) RANDALL HAVE THOUSANDS OF COOL INVENTIONS IN HIS BASEMENT (SLEEP OVER OF TERROR). Randall is a master in a long forgotten martial art. (THE POWER OF THE S-MORES) Randall is capable of speaking spanish (BATTLE FOR FORT BOX) Randall appear as Merlin in JIMMY HOOD. Randall appears torturing a Yeti in ''MASTER CHEF. '' As reveal by Randall in "A No Born Day" nobody celebrates his birthday. Randall has a ninja appearance in "Operation Cake"